First Date
by feathersnow
Summary: It's the men who usually asks the girl on their first date. But since they were in the South Pole, Korra decides to switch things up a bit. Everything was going smoothly...until Mako fell into the sea. Korra has to take quick action which could also ruin their relationship. Lots of fluff.


It's been a couple of days since Korra had gotten her bending back and the gang has decided to stay back for awhile until she's fully recovered and ready to return to Republic City.

"Let's go out on a date," she said one afternoon.

Mako looked up from his book, blushing. Korra was standing above him, looking down. "What did you say-?" The four of them were sitting in Korra's house hanging out. Asami was having a good chat with Senna, Korra's mum, about some cooking skills and Bolin was teaching Pabu new tricks.

"You heard me," she said glaring at him. He cheeks were red with embarrassment. She looked so cute. "I mean, we are together now, aren't we?"

That's true, Mako thought. But that was just _only_ two days ago since the kiss.

To be honest, he would love to take her out on a date right now. But they were in the South Pole and he doesn't know much about the place. He actually wanted to take her out on a date _in_ Republic City. A place he's much familiar with.

"I know, Korra," he said slowly, "But I've no idea what to do here. I-I mean, not that I don't like it here, I really do," he said quickly seeing the frown on her face "I'm not familiar with the place. Anyways, isn't it _the guy _supposed to take the girl on their first date?"

"Well, things have to change here since we're in the South Pole, City Boy. Like you said, you are completely unfamiliar with this place and since we're here, we should make the time worth it," she grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" He knew she would want to something dangerous. Something extreme. Probably rock climb the icy walls, or water skiing. Or maybe go hunting for an enormous tiger walrus. Perhaps a sparring match would be added if there's extra time.

"Let's have a picnic. I know a good place where we can watch the sunset"

That statement had caught him off guard. Well, that was unexpected. Who knew Korra, the Avatar, was the romantic type?

"Uh, sure," his mouth managed to say.

"Great," she smiled leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm going out to get some food, and we'll meet at Naga's stable at four?"

"Sure,"

As soon as Korra was out of the house and out of sight, Mako nudged his little brother.

"Hey, Bo. Do you think something is off with Korra? I mean, she's the head on, tomboyish type."

Bolin shrugged, "I don't know. The situation is quite different from mine. I mean, after the quarter finals Championships, I asked her out on a date, not she. " He wasn't even looking at the older brother. Clearly, he was troubled by her personality as well.

Mako went back to his book, but the Firebender was finding it hard to get past the second paragraph.

* * *

They reached their destination over an hour of riding. It was on a cliff over looking the sun, which is soon going to be dipping into the sea.

Mako walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the raging waves. Mako gulped. It looks like a very long way down. He quickly backed out away from the cliff.

"This is one of the best places to view the sunset in the South Pole" Korra explained, dismounting Naga, "You wait while I set the picnic up,"

"Whoa, slow down Korra,"said Mako lifting his hands to stop Korra, "I want to help. Besides, what am I suppose to do while I wait? Stare down at the sea? Not a chance."

Together, they got out the picnic blanket, food and drink.

Mako had to admit that he didn't expect the picnic to turn out so…nice. He and Korra sitting together, leaning against Naga, eating while watching the sunset.

The food was delicious. Because Korra didn't cook, Mako knew she had bought the food from the village. There were noodles, rice balls wrapped in seaweed with a type of fish filling, beef jerky (to his delight!), and dried fruit. Somehow,

Korra had managed to get a bottle of champagne, which was wrapped in brown paper. Avatar privileges, Korra half joked. She couldn't find wine glasses in the South Pole, so she bended the snow into water and froze it to make two wine glasses.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" he smiled as Korra poured some wine into his glass. The champagne was cold in his mouth but turned warm as it went down his throat. "I never knew this is your style. Planning a romantic picnic and dinner, watching the sunset..did you pick this up from somewhere?"

"Um, my mum had told me that my dad had took them out on a picnic on their first date together," she said nervously "And Master Katara too. She took Aang on one of them. You're seen most of the South Pole, which is there's not much to see, actually. I wanted to try something different. This is definitely not my type but I'm trying my best."

So that explains today's romantic date. "I like this a lot," he said kissing her cheek.

She laid on his chest as they watched the sunset. It was very beautiful. The orange ball sank slowly into the sea and the sky change from orange pink to orange purple.

The Spirits must've been watching them enjoy themselves and the couple saw some koala-seals somersaulting in the sea. The had even managed to see an enormous white walrus whale. Korra said it was very rare to see that animal nowadays.

It was getting darker and they decided to pack up. The wind was picking up and was getting stronger.

"There's a snow storm coming," said Korra looking at the gray clouds approaching. "We better hurry. We don't want to get caught in it"

They quickly packed up. Leftovers wrapped into the clothed skins, then into pouches and into the rucksack. That was Korra's job. Mako crushed the ice wine glasses under his foot and folded the blanket. He was just about to tell Korra he was ready when a huge gush of wind knock him off his feet. He feel face down into the snow.

He lifted his head, frustrated, spitting snow out of his mouth. How could he get knocked down by just a blow of the wind? He saw a flash of red in front of him.

His scarf! How did it come off him?

He made a grab for it but the wind caught it first and the scarf went flying.

He panicked and chased his scarf in circles. He almost caught it a couple of times but it kept slipping out of his fingers. The wind was blowing it towards the sea. He had to catch his father's scarf or he would lose it forever!

With one big leap, he caught it with his right hand. He was merely over the edge of the cliff, but he quickly leaned back to regain some balance. He sighed in relief.

He heard a crack.

That didn't sound goo-

"MAKO!" Korra screamed.

The ice gave way and Mako fell into the sea. His body hit the surface. Hard. The impact forced all of the air out of his lungs. The water was freezing, and he felt the cold piercing his kin like ice daggers.

He must have blackened out for a moment because the next thing he knew he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and was being pulled up.

Moments later felt ground himself on solid the cold wind blowing against his freezing body. He took in mouthfuls of air through his chattering teeth. Two warms hands cupped his cheeks.

"Oh Spirits, Mako. Are you alright?" Korra was soaking wet as well from head to toe. Mako tried to answer but only stuttered. He saw his right hand gripping his red scarf fiercely.

Korra realized they need to find a warm place. Fast. Quickly stuffing her boyfriends' scarf into the bag, she hosted Mako on Naga and got on. The storm was getting worse and the village was too far. They wouldn't get there in time. But she knew a closer place.

"N-naga!" her teeth chattered "T-take us to th-the cave"

* * *

The polarbear understood and broke into a gallop. She tried her best to hold Naga's reins but her fingers were frozen and felt so painful they could break off.

She swore she'll be getting frostbite soon.

Finally, she saw the small cave. It was big enough for the two of them. She got off and hauled Mako into the cave with his arm over her shoulder. Naga used her body to block the entrance from the cold wind.

Korra was shivering so badly she wasn't thinking straight. Mako was barely conscious. This was so not happening! She quickly waterbended the sea water out of their clothes. It felt much better but they weren't completely dry. She was still cold.

She lit her palms. She felt her fingertips getting warmer and walked deep into the cave and returned with some dry kindling. She made a small fire in the middle. She felt so much better but was still shivering.

"K-Korra" he chattered. She tuned to look at him. Mako's eyes were open and was cupping a small fire with his two hands close to his chest. She saw his misty breath coming out of his mouth. He was trying to stay awake. "I-It's co-cold" was all he had manage to say.

This was not the date she had intended.

She reached out into the saddle and pulled out the picnic blanket. It was dry and she threw it over herself and Mako. She felt there was too many wet clothes on her. She took off her wet parka.

"Take off your clothes,"

"Wha-WHAT?" Mako's face turned scarlet.

"You heard me." She said blushing. "Take off your shirt. The clothes are keeping us from the heat and our bodies need to get warm."

With his numb and shaky fingers, the Firebender boy managed to unbutton and remove his jacket. And his undershirt. He peeled away his gloves. Korra was right, he felt much warmer. When he turned back to Korra, he quickly looked away.

Because Korra was looking at him with nothing on except in her breast bindings. Her hair was undone too, and her brown hair fell down to her shoulders. Her metal bands were gone as well. Her trousers were casted away near the fire. He was thankful for the blanket because it covered her stomach and below. He his face felt so hot.

"Your pants too,"

_Oh SPIRITS! What in Agni's name is she trying to do? _Mako's mind screamed. He has never been so…intimate with a girl.

"No," he blurted out. He was no way in hell he would-

"Mako, as a friend _and Healer_, TAKE. OFF. THOSE. PANTS. OrI swear you'll catch pneumonia," Korra's face was as red as his. She did not want to do this either, but she had no other choice or he'll get very sick. "Don't make me take it off for you."

_Spirits, she had just not said that! _

_I just did not say that! _Korra cursed and mentally slapped herself and quickly turned away, giving the Firebender privacy by occupying herself with the blazing fire. She threw in more sticks into the fire. It will last an hour or two.

Mako, still embarrassed, slowly and reluctantly did what he was told. He kept his boxers on. If Korra ever told him to- no, he will have to say.

"I'm done, are you happy?" he asked silently throwing his trousers near the fire.

She didn't turn her head and kept staring at the fire. Mako was thankful for that.

Korra coughed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, still staring at the fire, then to the rocky walls to the crawling ants.

"Better. Warmer. But still cold." He felt warm on the outside, but his insides felt like they were still defrosting. His chest still felt painful from the cold.

"Um, hey," Korra said slowly. Every word she says brings more heat to her face. "I'm going to move closer. I'm..going to lean on you. We need to share body heat."

She pushed her body backwards towards him. Slowly. Without turning her head.

_C'mon, Mako! This is just Korra. She's your girlfriend for Spirit's 's not going to bite you, _his mind screamed.

That's true. But why was his heart beating so fast?

Finally, her back pressed his chest. She leaned back and relaxed. So did Mako. This new type of heat was nice and warm.

"So," he said breaking the awkward silence, "Where did you find this place?"

"Back when I was younger. Naga and I use to come here." She said snuggling against him. "We used to come here to get away from the White Lotus. They are always around and it's good once in a while to be alone."

"Oh."

Silence.

They said nothing and kept looking at the fire. The wind was howling madly.

"Looks like the storm isn't getting any better. We have to stay for the night," she sighed.

Mako nodded in reply.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me back there," he said.

"Mako. I'm sorry about our date. I wanted it to be perfect-,"

"Hey, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let my scarf got away that easily."

"But it was your father's scarf! It's very important to you,"

"Well, I got it back. Besides, which is more important? Me or our date?" Korra elbowed his ribs. He wrapped an arm around her naked waist and pulled her closer. She squeaked in surprise and he whispered into her ear "I like this."

Korra turned to look at him. Both of them stared into each others eyes before they kissed.

"You're not going to take advantage of this situation, are you?" she asked teasingly. Mako quickly pulled away.

"Wha-? No!" Mako choked, his face turning red again, " You're dad will kill me! And besides, I thought it was you who would do such a thing!"

"Me?" Korra gasped, glaring at her boyfriend, looking offended. "What makes you suggest _tha_t?"

"You were _sooo_ desperate for me to take of my pants,"

It was her turn to turn red. "You will catch a cold if you didn't take them off" she said, giving the excuse.

Mako chuckled. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Thank you for the date. It was a great day," he said and kissed her head. "We should do this more often,"

"Which part of it?" she yawned. She was getting sleepy. She didn't wait for an answer. Korra leaned back on his chest and closed her eyes.

Mako's eyelids were getting heavier as well. He brought her head closer to his chest and kissed her again before drifting off to sleep.

He'll have some explaining to do tomorrow when they get back or he'll get his ass whooped by Toraq.

**A/N: I know what it's like to fall into a pond in the middle of winter. I've done that-jumped into a pond in the one of the coldest days in winter. It was -15 Celsius and was very windy. It was voluntary and a college tradition. I had to walk back in flip flops because my shoes were soaked. Had to stand under the hot shower for over an hour to bring my body temperature back up. A review? Please? :)**


End file.
